Fairy Tail: Historias candentes
by Pyro456
Summary: Serie de historias lemon de todos los personajes de Fairy tail en tríos. Advertencia: Lemon, Yuri y otros géneros mas contenido explicito.(HIATUS)
1. Gray x Juvia x Natsu

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1: Gray x Juvia x Natsu

Ya era de noche, y en el gremio de Fairy tail se notaba, no había un gran escándalo como siempre, solo estaba Natsu durmiendo en una banca, Mirajane ordenando una cuántas cosas en la barra y Gray con Juvia que estaban sentados uno frente del otro.

-Juvia- decía Gray.

-Que sucede Gray-sama - respondía Juvia.

\- Acompáñame- decía mientras se paraba dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones que estaban en el gremio.

El cuarto tenía una cama grande y dos mesitas de noche en cada lado. Al entrar en ella Gray dejó la puerta sin seguro.

-Gray-sama, a que se debe todo esto- decía Juvia un poco confundida por la actitud del mago de hielo.

-Dime Juvia- decía Gray- ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?- le preguntaba.

Si- respondía Juvia rápidamente- Juvia haría lo que sea por Gray-sama.

-Entonces- hizo una pausa- cumple una fantasía mía.

Juvia tenía la cara completamente roja.

-Gray-sama -decía Juvia- Si, Juvia cumplirá todo lo que diga Gray-sama.

-Cambia tu ropa- decía acercándose a ella- a un traje de criada- mientras sostenía la barbilla de la chica para insertar un beso en los labios.

Juvia correspondió encantada y el proceso usó su magia para cambiar su ropa normal por el de una criada. Tiene una minifalda negra que dejaba ver su gran trasero, el resto de su ropa tenía variaciones blancas y negras, con un escote muy pronunciado.

-Gray-sama, que tal- decía tímidamente Juvia.

-Perfecto- decía Gray que solo estaba en calzoncillos-Ahora ven aquí- ordenó dirigiéndose a la cama.

Gray se sentó inclinándose hacía atrás afirmado por sus brazos. Juvia captó el mensaje de su amo, posicionó cerca de su entrepierna y con cuidado liberó el miembro de Gray de sus calzoncillos. Juvia con un gran sonrojo masturbaba el pene de su gran amor, estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez excitada.

\- Juvia- decía Gray- hazme un servicio especial.

Juvia se inclinó y comenzó a lamer la punta, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no pero al oír los gemidos de placer de su maestro, sabía que iba por buen camino. Entonces introdujo aún más el pene en su boca mientras con una mano seguía acariciándolo.

-Gray-sama estoy muy feliz- pensaba Juvia.

Continuaba con el mismo ritmo usando su boca para complacer la fantasía de Gray. De pronto Gray desabrocho la camisa de Juvia revelando sus grandes pechos. Al hacer eso Juvia atrapó el pene de Gray con ellos y lo iba masajeando haciendo que Gray gimiera más de placer.

Juvia prosiguió con la mamada solo que ahora también usaba sus pechos para potenciar la excitación de su señor. Le gustaba el sabor de la persona que amaba en su boca, le gustaba complacerlo, ser la causante de sus gemidos, con todo eso no era raro de que Juvia también estuviera muy excitada, sus bragas de color azul estaban muy mojadas con los líquidos que liberaba Juvia de su parte íntima. Gray entonces se sentó un poco más recto y uso un dedo para acariciar la entrepierna de Juvia provocando que gimiera aún con el pene en la boca.

-No quiero que te detengas- ordenaba Gray- sigue como estabas y yo te recompensare por tu gran trabajo- terminaba de decir mientras seguía jugueteando con la vagina de Juvia- Estas muy mojada- decía lascivamente mientras Juvia seguía con el pene en la boca.

De pronto Gray se apartó de Juvia y se acostó en la cama. Juvia entonces se acomodó encima de él, tomo el miembro con una mano y lo guió hasta su coño, bajando las caderas lentamente, Juvia perdió la virginidad.

-Juvia tranquila- decía Gray mientras besaba a Juvia.

-Gray-sama - respondía Juvia.

-Tu tienes que ser la que se mueva-decía Gray.

Juvia entonces obedeció lo que le digo Gray y comenzó a moverse encima de él. Estaba muy feliz, poder estar así de cerca de su amado. Su vagina estaba muy mojada por lo que era fácil de penetrar.

Gray por su parte sostenía la espalda de Juvia abrazándola y acercandola hacía él, mientras ella movía sus caderas. En un acto repentino, Gray metió un dedo en el culo de Juvia sorprendiendola.

-Gray-sama - decía entre gemidos Juvia.

-Puedes humedecer tu ano- decía sin pelos en la lengua Gray- es para probar algo más tarde- decía con una sonrisa.

Juvia entonces usó su magia y lubrico su agujero anal. Pensar que probaría nuevas cosas con Gray hacía que la chica se excitara más.

Continuaba moviéndose, de arriba a abajo, se acercó a la cara de Gray para besarlo.

-Gray-sama - gemía Juvia.

-Te gusta esto Juvia- decía Gray.

-Si, Juvia está feliz- decía jadeando.

Gray besó a Juvia y comenzó a jugar con su lengua. Con una mano tenía afirmada la cintura de Juvia, y con la otra su cabeza, para que no rompiera el beso.

Juvia estaba en las nubes, concentrada en Gray y solo en Gray, cuando de pronto sintió algo que penetró su trasero, no era un dedo, era algo mucho más grande.

Trato de voltearse pero Gray le tomó la cabeza con las dos manos para que lo mirará solo a él.

-G...gray-sama- gemía por la nueva sensación- que pasa- gemía más por la cosa que entraba y salía de su culo.

-Juvia- decía Gray con una sonrisa- esto es parte de la fantasía.

Juvia sentía su interior completamente lleno, era una sensación muy extraño, el tener a Gray-sama y a otra persona al mismo tiempo. Sentía como era nalgueada por el extraño detrás de ella.

-Adivina quien es- decía Gray que la seguía sujetando de la cabeza y moviendo su cintura para penetrar a Juvia.

-No… se- respondía con dificultad.

-No me reconoces Juvia- decía la voz detrás de ella.

\- ¡Natsu-san!-decía mientras se volteaba a verlo, ya que Gray dejó de afirmar su cabeza.

-Dime Natsu-sama- decía el mago de fuego que empezaba a moverse más salvajemente dentro del culo de Juvia.

-Gray-sama - decía entre gemidos y confusión-¿Por qué?

Gray simplemente la beso a Juvia. Ella no paraba de gemir, se sentía incómoda de tener otro pene que no sea el de Gray, y aún así de a poco comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Se sentía muy fetichista, el tener dos grandes miembros dentro de ella.

-El culo de Juvia es muy apretado- decía Natsu con una sonrisa- se siente tan bien como el de Lucy.

Gray dejó de besar a Juvia y empezó a acelerar los movimientos en la vagina de la chica.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde está Lucy- preguntaba Gray.

-Rival del amor- pensaba Juvia.

-Debe estar divirtiéndose con sus espíritus- decía Natsu mientras nalgueaba a Juvia un par de veces

\- Na...natsu-san...sama - gemía Juvia por las embestidas que Natsu hacía a su ano.

-Eso es Juvia- decía Natsu- Gray, ¿Nos corremos dentro de Juvia?

-Ok- decía un sonriente Gray.

Juvia gemía sin parar por el trato que los dos hombres le hacían, esa doble penetración tan salvaje y repentina la volvía loca.

Ella también estaba apunto de venirse.

Natsu se acercó más a Juvia, haciendo que los tres quedarán más juntos. Mientras un pene salía otro pene entraba, Juvia también movía sus caderas.

-Veo que también lo disfrutas- decía Gray con una sonrisa.

-Gray-sama, Natsu-sama - gemía Juvia- !MÁS!

Tanto Natsu como Gray aumentaron el ritmo, estaban a punto de venirse. Juvia se sentía en el cielo.

Todo termino con un gran grito de placer de Juvia. Ambos hombres se habían corrido dentro de ella, llenando su culo y su vagina con tanto semen.

Los tres se recostaron en la cama, Juvia al centro y Natsu y Gray en cada lado de ella, estaban agotados.

-Juvia, eres muy buena- decía Natsu.

-Natsu-sama - decía Juvia.

-Fue muy divertido- decía Gray- pero no se repetirá, a menos que Juvia quiera más- decía mirando a Juvia.

Juvia estaba pensando, le había gustado mucho, repetirlo no era una mala idea, el ser dominada por dos hombres era algo muy excitante.

-Si- decía Juvia- Juvia quiere que sigamos haciéndolo.

Los dos hombres sonrieron, el trío se quedó acostado todavía, ganando fuerzas para la siguiente ronda.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció.


	2. Gajeel x Levy x Pantherlily

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2: Gajeel x Levy x Pantherlily

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de Magnolia. En la casa de Gajeel y Levy únicamente se encontraban Levy y Lily.

Gajeel se encontraba fuera porque estaba realizando una misión clase S el sólo debido a que no quería que Levy vaya por lo peligroso que era.

Levy se encontraba en el living sentada en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Se encontraba naturalmente leyendo un libro, pero no cualquier libro, un relato erótico que le recomendó Erza.

Los ojos de Levy se movían de un lado a otro, leyendo detenidamente cada detalle escrito en dicho libro.

Lily por su parte se encontraba en su habitación personal, descansando en su forma pequeña, ya que en una misión anterior utilizó mucho su forma de combate quedando agotado.

Levy llevaba puesto una bata color azul con detalles fucsia. Debajo de dicha prenda simplemente estaba en ropa interior de rayas naranjas y blancas.

Con cada párrafo terminado, el rostro de Levy se tornaba más y más rojo. Una mano sostenía el libro, pero una mano inquieta se adentraba dentro de la bata para manosear su cuerpo.

Sin la presencia de Gajeel en ese momento Levy tenía que satisfacerse sola. Su mano pasó de su abdomen a su entrepierna, pasando su mano debajo de sus bragas para poder acariciar su tan inquieta intimidad.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención a Levy, en una parte del libro se explica que la protagonista recibe sexo anal.

-Anal- pensaba Levy curiosa.

La mano que se encontraba en la vagina de Levy, bajo un poco más para flotar la entrada del culo con los dedos, provocando que gimiera fuertemente.

Una conversación que tuvo con Mira llego a su cabeza, en la cual la modelo de pelo blanco le contó que la experiencia del sexo anal era inigualable.

Más sonrojada aún Levy dejó caer el libro mientras seguía masturbando su culo. La mano que sostenía el libro pasó a brindarle placer a su vagina.

Ahora la maga de escritura sólida se encontraba masturbándose en el sofá. Los dedos de una mano entraban en su vagina, mientras un dedo de la otra mano entraba en su culo.

Para evitar que sus gemidos sean audibles mordió una parte de la bata para poder ahogarlos.

No era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente se daba placer de manera tan lasciva, que se avergonzaba, pero no se detenía.

De pronto todo pensamiento pervertido se detuvo cuando escuchó un gran golpe.

Movió su cabeza en busca del causante. Encontró una silla caída, pero no sólo eso, sino que también se hallaba Lilly en la escena, en su forma grande. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Levy era que el felino se estaba masturbando, el pene de Lily era como un pene humano, pero de color rojo.

-Disculpa- decía un apenado Lily marchándose.

-Espera-decía Levy pasándose en dirección al gato.

Lily estaba desnudo, su pene era algo muy notorio. Levy estaba parada enfrente de él.

-Lily- trataba de hacer que no se sintiera mal.

-No era mi intención, vine a ver como estabas y..- decía Lily agachando la cabeza.

Levy estaba sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer en este momento. Estaba sumamente caliente hace un minuto, y ahora estaba enfrente de un exceed enorme que se había excitado por verla masturbarse. La maga tomó la mano de Lily y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá.

Ya sentado el gato, Levy se arrodilló y tomó el miembro de Lily con ambas manos.

-Levy- gemía Lily.

-Es mi culpa que estés así-decía una avergonzada Levy.

Movía las manos de arriba a abajo lentamente mientras se deshacía de su bata y su ropa interior. El pene de Lily se sentía diferente al de Gajeel. Hizo memoria de un libro de anatomía animal que leyó y tenía semejanza a un pene de perro. Era de color rojo carnoso, y era más grande que el de Gajeel. Dio gracias de que los exceed no tenían pene de gato.

Lily sólo se dejaba llevar por el placer que las manos de Levy le proporcionaban. De pronto sintió algo diferente tocar la punta de su parte íntima.

Levy estaba usando su lengua, lamiendo tímidamente en pene del gato. La idea de la zoofilia era algo que en si no estaba muy de acuerdo del todo, pero era algo inevitable en ese momento.

Metió la punta del pene en su boca mientras con sus manos frotaba el grosor.

Lily gemía por los movimientos que hacía la chica con sus manos y lengua. Era una lengua muy traviesa.

-L...levy- gemía Lily- voy a correrme.

Pero Levy no se apartó ni dejo de chupar el pene de Lily. Al parecer lo solo lo hacía por sentirse culpable, sino también por sentirse cachonda.

Lily descargó todo su semen en la boca de Levy. Ella con algo de dificultad traga el esperma de gato.

Lily respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-Lily-decía Levy- deja intentar algo.

Levy se sienta encima de Lily dándole la espalda. Agarró el miembro de Lily con una mano y lo frotaba contra su entrepierna.

-Levy, no- decía Lily- no quiero traicionar a Gajeel.

-Tranquilo- decía Levy-no usarás mi vagina, usaras el otro agujero.

Apuntó el miembro en dirección a su culo y comenzó a meterlo.

-Aaah- gemía Levy por la nueva sensación.

-Levy- gemía también Lily- que apretado.

El pene del gato pudo entrar muy bien dentro del ano de Levy, espero un momento para poder acostumbrarse y ambos comenzaron a moverse.

Levy saltaba encima de Lily, mientras el exceed la agarró por las caderas y también comenzó a moverse.

La situación era sumamente sucia y pervertida. Un humano y un animal. Levy gemía muy fuerte mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Lily la movía usando sus manos para aumentar la velocidad, estaba aguantando muy bien.

De momento la pareja sintió una risa muy conocida, que hizo que Levy abriera los ojos.

-Gajeel- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya enana- decía el mago de metal con una sonrisa- al parecer no te podías aguantar.

-Gajeel lo siento- decía Lily.

-No te preocupes- decía Gajeel acercándose- se que no lo hiciste con esa intención.

Gajeel entonces se baja los pantalones revelando su erección a la pareja.

-Aprovechare de entrar también- decía Gajeel mientras penetraba la vagina de Levy.

-Aaah- gemía fuertemente Levy por la sensación.

Gajeel empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de Levy provocando que gimiera más.

-Oye gato muévete también- decía Gajeel.

Lily también se movía. Levy sentía mucho placer, jamás pensó que esto ocurriría, dos penes dentro de ella, y más encima uno no era humano, pero igual se sentía bien.

-Salamander tenía razón- pensaba Gajeel- los tríos son geniales.

Los dos tipos siguieron moviéndose dentro de Levy, hasta que Gajeel saca su pene de la vagina de la chica confundiendola.

Se posiciona un poco más abajo y con un poco de esfuerzo mete su pene dentro del culo de Levy, que aún tenía el pene de Lily adentro.

-AAAHH- Gritaba Levy al sentir los dos penes en su culo simultáneamente.

Lily sentía extraño el roce que hacía el miembro de Gajeel contra el suyo. Ambos penes se movían dentro del ano de la maga, mientras Gajeel por su parte masturbaba la vagina de Levy y la besaba, en uno de los momentos más pervertidos de su vida.

Todo iba con marcha rápido hasta que tenía que correrse. Entonces aumentando las embestidas en el culo de Levy, tanto el hombre como el gato se corrieron dentro del culo de Levy, llenando completamente de una mezcla de los dos.

Levy gimió muy fuerte a tal grado que Gajeel la volvió a besar para callarla.

El exceed y el dragon slayer salieron de Levy, cuyo culo empezaba escurrir todo el semen que se había acumulado.

Levy yacía dormida, por lo que Gajeel la tomó entre sus brazos y procedió a llevarla al cuarto.

-Gajeel- decía Lily ahora en su forma pequeña-¿ no te molestó lo que hice en tu ausencia?

Gajeel se volteó para verlo y sonrió.

-Para nada- decía mientras se iba-fue muy divertido, deberíamos repetirlo.

El mago de metal cerraba la puerta dejando al gato en el living que sonreía esperando follar a Levy otra vez.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció.


	3. Ultear x Meredy x Mirajane

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Capítulo 3: Ultear x Meredy x Mirajane

En las calles de Magnolia, las miradas de los hombres eran dirigidas hacia una bella mujer de cabello rosa y abundante escote, llevaba un despampanante vestido rojo con detalles amarillos y su cabello rosa sujetado en una cola de caballo.

Entró a un restaurante cercano y se sentó en una mesa en la que ya estaba sentada una persona. Una mujer encapuchada de cabello negro y lentes de sol.

-Ya vine- decía Meredy- Ultear.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo- decía la encapuchada-Meredy.

-Bueno, quería estar bien presentable para nuestra noche- decía Meredy.

-Por la atención que estas recibiendo, veo que valió la pena- decía Ultear refiriéndose a cómo la clientela se quedaba mirando a Meredy.

Ordenaron solo café. Ultear debajo de la mesa usó una de sus piernas para tocar la entrepierna de Meredy provocando que gimiera, llamando la atención de los comensales.

-U...Ultear- gemía en voz baja Meredy.

-Eres muy sensible-decía de manera coqueta Ultear-esperó que puedas soportar, ya que todavía falta que se una otra persona.

Meredy simplemente se sonrojo. Pagaron el café y salieron del local.

Fueron en dirección de un motel.

-Hola, tenemos una reservación por parte de Mirajane- decía Ultear guiñándole un ojo a la recepcionista.

-Entendido- decía la empleada- Habitación 13- decía dándole la llave a Ultear.

-Muchas gracias- decía Ultear.

La pareja subió las escaleras hasta la habitación, la abrieron y en ella se encontraba la albina de ojos azules. Llevaba puesto lencería color negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

-Vaya, estás muy ansiosa- decía Ultear quitándose la capucha revelando su sensual figura llevando una lencería similar a la de Mirajane, pero de color azul.

Meredy estaba avergonzada, decidió no ser la única sin revelar su conjunto, por lo que se quitó el vestido revelando su ropa interior con encaje color rosa.

-Que sexy-decía Ultear acercándose a Meredy lamiéndole el cuello y acariciando su pecho izquierdo.

-Ah- gemía como respuesta.

Mirajane se acercó a ellas, se posicionó detrás de Meredy y pasó sus manos a la intimidad de la maga de pelo rosa y depositando un beso en los labios.

Meredy estaba recibiendo mucha atención, gimiendo por las acciones de sus compañeras.

Poco a poco se acostaron en la cama del cuarto. Meredy estaba recostada mientras Mira y Ultear estaban de rodillas a cada costado de ella.

-Hora de la sorpresa- decía Mirajane con una sonrisa.

Meredy quedó sorprendida al ver que tanto Ultear como Mirajane tenían un pene erecto saliendo de su entrepierna.

-¿Cómo?- se preguntaba Meredy.

-No preguntes- decía Ultear.

-Solo goza- decía Mirajane.

Meredy tomó los dos penes y los comenzó a masturbar. Se levantó y metió el pene de Mira mientras masturbaba el pene de Ultear.

-Ah- gemía Mirajane al sentir la lengua de Meredy recorrer por la base de su miembro.

Ultear mientras recibía la atención manual por parte de Meredy, besaba a Mira, estimulando más el momento.

Meredy prosiguió a chupar el pene de Ultear mientras masajeaba el pene de Mira. Se sentía muy caliente. Retorcía un poco las piernas al sentir como Mirajane, quien era masturbada por Meredy, estiró su mano para tocar y estimular la vagina de la maga de pelo rosa, provocando que gimiera y de paso venirse, empapando la mano de Mira con sus fluidos.

Es la primera vez que Mirajane usaba esa magia.

-Creo que también lo usaré con una de las chicas del gremio-pensaba la albina mientras gemía más al sentir como Meredy apretaba más fuerte su agarre.

Tanto Ultear como Mirajane terminaron por correrse en el rostro de Meredy, llenándolo con semen.

Meredy estaba tumbada en la cama con el rostro empapado por el semen y su entrepierna mojada por sus propios jugos.

En su posición pudo ver como Ultear se ponía entre sus piernas, frotando su pene aún erecto contra su vagina mojada.

-AAAH!- grito de sorpresa Meredy al sentir como el pene de Ultear irrumpió en su vagina de golpe.

-Que apretada estas Meredy- decía Ultear quien empezaba a moverse- se siente muy bien.

Meredy no paraba de gemir y notó como Mirajane se puso de rodillas enfrente de su cara, apuntando con su pene en su boca.

-No te olvides de mí- decía Mirajane que metió su pene en la boca de Meredy para que esta la satisfaga.

Ultear agarró la cintura de Meredy para aumentar las embestidas, mientras que Mirajane se hizo más para atrás para poner su pene entre los pechos de la pelo rosa y de paso también en su boca.

-Eres increíble Meredy-decía Mira aumentando sus embestidas en la boca de Meredy.

-Tienes razón- decía Ultear que apretó el clítoris de Meredy quien gimió por el acto de su compañera.

Ultear aumentaba sus embestidas hasta que terminó por correrse dentro de la vagina de Meredy, cayendo hacia atrás.

Mirajane también quiso correrse, por lo que pesco los pechos de la maga estimulando más su pene, consiguiendo de esa forma el orgasmo, bañando los pechos de Meredy con su sustancia blanca.

Meredy estaba acostada bebiendo el semen que tenía en sus pechos. Vio cómo el pene de Ultear seguía erecto, así que se montó encima de ella, logrando ser penetrada por la vagina otra vez.

-Meredy- gemía Ultear.

La maga de tiempo disfrutaba como su compañera saltaba encima de su pene.

De pronto Meredy su empujada hacia delante quedando su rostro cerca del de Ultear.

Vio como Mirajane se acomodó detrás de ella frotando su pene entre sus nalgas.

-Espero que estés lista- decía Mirajane sonriendo maliciosamente.

-E...espera, soy virgen en ese hoyo- decía Meredy.

-Me siento honrada de ser la primera en poder usarlo- decía Mirajane introduciendo su pene en el ano de Meredy.

-AAAH!- Gemía de placer Meredy al sentir como dos penes se movían en su interior.

Ultear besó a Meredy, que aceptó el beso con gusto.

La doble penetración estaba fascinando a Meredy, a pesar de ser su primer anal lo estaba disfrutando de maravilla.

Ultear lamia sus pechos mientras Mirajane le daba nalgadas a su gran culo, eso sí, se movían sin parar dentro de ella.

-Más, más fuerte- suplicaba Meredy.

Entonces Mira se acercó más a las dos y empezó a moverse eufórica.

-Me corro- gemía Ultear.

-Y yo- decía Mirajane-corrámonos dentro de Meredy.

Las dos chicas con pene aumentaron su ritmo hasta que soltaron su carga en el interior de Meredy. Está simplemente gemía y pudo sentir como el semen recorría todo su interior.

Se quedaron inmóviles un momento hasta quedar acostadas juntas, con Meredy al medio.

-Eso fue increíble- decía Meredy exhausta.

-Si- decía Ultear- tu interior es muy agradable, quisiera estar allí para siempre- decía mientras besaba a Meredy.

-Que gran hechizo conoces Ultear- decía Mirajane.

-Es fabuloso, es mejor que un arnés consolador- decía Ultear- y lo mejor es que no quedas embarazada.

-Se lo enseñaré a Erza, tal vez le guste- decía Mirajane con una sonrisa.

\- A propósito, ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu gremio?-preguntaba Meredy.

-Pues a decir verdad todos están muy cachondos- comentaba Mirajane- Practicando doble penetración, zoofilia y lesbianismo.

-Wow, invitanos para la próxima- decía Ultear-me gustaría recibir un bukkake de su parte.

-Entendido-decía Mirajane- en contacto.

Así las 3 chicas se quedaron dormidas esperando a que venga la mañana, para de esa forma, seguir con otra ronda de sexo.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció.


	4. Lucy x Virgo x Gemini

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Capítulo 4: Lucy x Virgo x Gemini

En la casa de Lucy, algo muy extraño sucedía. No había nadie del gremio en ella.

-Paz y tranquilidad-pensaba Lucy caminando por su habitación en shorts cortos y camiseta ajustada.

Se tumbó en su cama mirando al techo.

-Demasiada tranquilidad- pensaba.

Miró por la ventana y ya era de noche.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza. Sacó la llave de Virgo y la invocó.

-Princesa, que gusto que me haya llamado- decía Virgo- ¿Me castigará?

-Más o menos- decía Lucy, que hizo que los ojos azules de Virgo brillarán como diamantes.

-¿Lo dice enserio?- preguntaba Virgo.

-Si- respondía Lucy- ahora acuéstate en la cama.

La criada obedeció sin dudarlo un momento y se acostó. Lucy procedió a levantarle un poco la falta para revelar las bragas de la pelo rosa, que eran color negro. Se las quita revelando su vagina.

Lucy inmediatamente pellizca el clítoris de Virgo haciendo que soltase un gran gemido.

Lucy la calló con un beso en la boca. Uno sumamente lujurioso, pasando su lengua por la boca de la sirvienta.

Metió dos dedos dentro de la vagina de Virgo.

-Aah!- gemía Virgo- princesa,¿Acaso Natsu-sama no vendrá hoy con nosotras?

-Él está ocupado con Juvia según entendí- decía un poco malhumorada.

-¿Está celosa?-preguntaba Virgo a lo que Lucy le presionó más su clítoris-Aah!

Lucy desabrochó la camisa de Virgo exponiendo sus pechos. Al parecer no llevaba sostén.

Tomó el pezón derecho con su boca ganando gemidos por parte de Virgo y a su vez metía más profundo su dedo dentro de la intimidad de Virgo.

-Aah!- gemía la criada.

Lucy estaba encima de su espíritu estelar, brindándole un placer inimaginable.

Debajo de su almohada, Lucy sacó un consolador color azul que metió dentro del culo de Virgo sin avisarle.

-AAH!-gritó Virgo al sentir como su recto era atacado por la princesa.

Dejo metido el consolador sin moverlo mientras seguía lamiendo los pechos de Virgo. Eran firmes y pálidos, sus pezones se estaban cubriendo con la saliva de Lucy y se volvían de un tono rojizo.

Virgo se encontraba realmente feliz. Adoraba que su princesa la castigue.

Atacando su culo, vagina, pechos y boca. Todas las partes de su cuerpo eran atacadas por Lucy.

Repentinamente Virgo se corrió, mojando así la mano de Lucy con sus fluidos vaginales.

-Niña traviesa- decía Lucy-Limpia mi mano- ordenaba a lo que Virgo se acercaba a su mano y lamia con deleite sus propios jugos que mancharon la mano de su princesa- Ahora ponte en estilo de perrito- ordenaba cuando vio que Virgo limpio su mano perfectamente.

Virgo rápidamente obedeció, levantando su trasero con el consolador todavía metido en su agujero anal.

Recibió una nalgada, dejándole una marca roja en su blanco culo.

Otra más. Por cada nalgada, más gemidos salían de la boca de Virgo.

De pronto se detuvo haciendo que Virgo mirada hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-preguntaba Virgo.

-Si quieres que siga, entonces pídemelo, ruegamelo, suplicamelo- decía mientras movía un poco el dildo en el ano de Virgo.

-P...por favor princesa, q...uiero más- decía Virgo con algo de dificultad por el trato que recibía su culo- quiero que me siga castigando, quiero más de usted- decía Virgo meneando su culo.

Lucy le propinó una buena nalgada. Todo el culo de Virgo estaba rojo. La rubia se puso encima de Virgo, pasando sus manos por la cintura llegando a sus pezones, apretándolos.

-AAH!- gritó Virgo.

Todo el placer que estaba recibiendo la volvía loca.

Lucy tuvo una idea e invocó a Gemini.

Los pequeños gemelos aparecieron mirando la escena. Virgo en cuatro con un consolador en el culo y Lucy parada detrás de ella con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Gemini, transformate en Natsu- ordenaba Lucy a lo que los espíritus obedecieron transformándose en Natsu.

Lucy se fue a sentar al sofá que estaba delante de su cama.

-Ahora quiero que tengas sexo con Virgo- decía Lucy pasando su mano por debajo de su shorts para masturbarse.

Gemini algo confundido solamente se bajó los pantalones revelando su pene ya erecto, acercándose a Virgo por detrás, metiéndole su pene en su vagina de una sola estocada.

-Aah!- gemía Virgo al sentir como su interior era desgarrado por Gemini en la forma de Natsu.

El espíritu se movía, agarrándose del gran culo de Virgo. Entrando y saliendo de su vagina.

Le dio curiosidad el dildo, por lo que con una mano lo metía y sacaba a ritmo de la penetración que le hacía.

Virgo estaba en el cielo, una doble penetración inesperada, era el mejor día de su vida. Sin mencionar de que su princesa la estaba viendo.

Lucy mientras tanto se masturbaba imaginando a Natsu violando a Virgo delante de ella. Ese pensamiento hacía que se volviera más caliente, generando que su short se mojara por los jugos de su vagina.

Gemini entonces saco su pene del interior de Virgo y se subió a la cama, dejando su miembro justo enfrente de la cara de Virgo.

Ella entendiendo el mensaje se lo metió a la boca, bañándolo con su saliva. El espíritu gemía sintiendo como su pene era devorado por una de sus compañeras.

Lucy se quitó sus shorts y siguió masturbandose. Ahora mirando como Virgo chupaba más y más el pene de "Natsu".

Decidió participar también y se acercó a ellos.

-AAAH- gimió con el pene aún en la boca Virgo al sentir como el consolador entraba más dentro de su culo.

Los tres se posicionaron quedando Virgo acostada y Lucy arriba de ella y "Natsu" detrás de ellas frotando su pene en las dos vaginas.

Metió su pene en Lucy, mientras que la rubia besaba a Virgo, que aún conservaba el dildo en su culo.

El trío se movía frenéticamente. "Natsu" dejó de penetrar a Lucy y se la metió a Virgo. Ella disfrutaba del pene dentro de ella más el consolador en su culo.

Lucy le chupaba los pezones a Virgo. Los tres se movían en armonía en un vaivén muy candente y erótico.

Las chicas se volvieron a besar. "Natsu" ahora penetraba a Lucy. La rubia gemía sin parar. Con una mano la movió hacia el dildo, para sacarlo y meterlo dentro de Virgo, haciendo que esta gimiera junto con ella.

"Natsu" estaba llegando al clímax, se iba a correr dentro de Virgo, quien disfrutaba de su princesa, que le estaba pellizcando el clítoris y la besaba sin descanso.

Gemini se corrió dentro de Virgo. Su semen recorrió el interior de la vagina de la criada, acto seguido le quitó el dildo del culo.

Sacó su pene y el semen salía del coño de Virgo. Lucy cambió su posición a un 69 y le lamió la vagina a Virgo, tragando algo de semen en el camino.

Gemini volvió a su forma original y vio como Virgo debido al trato de Lucy, se corrió, cubriendo la cara de la rubia con una mezcla de semen de "Natsu" y jugos vaginales de Virgo.

Gemini se marchó, quedando únicamente Virgo y Lucy.

-P...Princesa, eso fue genial- decía Virgo sonrojada.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- decía Lucy- después de todo siempre que necesito tu ayuda, tu me la das.

-¿Cuando volveremos a hacerlo con el Natsu-sama real?-preguntaba Virgo.

Lucy lo pensó un momento.

-Algún día tal vez- decía con una sonrisa- despues de todo, en el gremio existe una muy grande libertad sexual.

Virgo le sonrió a su princesa.

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció.


End file.
